


Viva Las Vegas!

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, WinteryFox



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: Случайно пожениться в Лас Вегасе, пока спасаете мир? Да легко.





	Viva Las Vegas!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viva Las Vegas!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242837) by [everytuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday). 



> Не учитываются события, начиная с 4.05

В том, что Квентин проснулся в одной кровати с Элиотом, не было ничего необычного. 

Пару лет спустя после одержимости Элиота они перестают даже пытаться спать по отдельности. Конечно, случаются иногда такие странные дни, когда "труба зовёт" и обязанности заставляют быть вдали друг от друга, но они уже в тех отношениях, когда не столько один из них спит в постели другого, сколько это их общая постель.

Похмелье, однако, тоже было не в новинку.

Медленное разрушение реальности из-за магического вируса, заразившего фонтаны в  
Междумирье, сейчас возглавляло топ-лист отрицательных последствий их ужасно хреновых планов по исправлению всех предыдущих проёбов. Нынешний же путь решения этой проблемы был тернист с самого начала и состоял в том, что им нужно было собирать разнообразные магические артефакты для заклинания/зелья, которое с большей вероятностью — ну, они очень на это надеялись — очистит все фонтаны от вируса, но только если они найдут а) правильные ингредиенты б) для правильного фонтана и в) правильного человека, который произнесет заклинание. Это был просто идиотский квест, из-за которого иногда так хотелось напрочь забыться в литрах алкоголя и безудержном сексе.

Но в этот раз, проснувшись, Квентин чувствует, что что-то не так. Он силится открыть глаза, чтобы оценить обстановку в номере, и окидывает взглядом обнимающего его во сне Элиота. 

Что-то не так, что-то...

Квентин проводит взглядом по левой руке Элиота, лежащей на его бедре пока его взгляд не падает на левую ладонь, где на одном из пальцев поблескивает новое кольцо.

— Что за хрень? — выдыхает Квентин. Он бросает взгляд на свою руку, обнаруживая на ней похожее кольцо.

Квентин напрягает память, пытаясь выстроить в своей голове цепочку событий, произошедших за последние несколько дней. Очередной квест по спасению реальности занес Элиота, Джулию, Марго и его в Вегас, где они пытались найти какую-то зачарованную монетку. И вот с этого момента его воспоминания становятся расплывчатыми.

Блядь. 

Они так старались воспринимать все серьезно. Это был один из самых тяжелых разговоров между ними после истории с Элиотом и Монстром: тогда оба сошлись на том, что с их многочисленными психологическими травмами, тараканами и еженедельными концами света, вести себя как неразумные подростки в отношениях — вообще не их вариант. 

— Элиот, — Квентин трясет его за плечо. — Эл, ты не мог бы проснуться? — он снова встряхивает его.

Элиот стонет в подушку, но все же приподнимает голову и открывает глаза. — Что?

Квентин берет руку Элиота и подносит на уровень его глаз, большим пальцем проводя по кольцу.

— Оу, — щурится Элиот при виде этого. — Мы определенно должны были ожидать чего-то подобного, когда отправлялись на квест в Вегас.

— Я ничерта не помню, — говорит Квентин. — Но не похоже, чтобы это было из-за алкоголя.

— Магия? — Элиот трет виски и слегка кривится, садясь в кровати. — О, да. Это магическое похмелье. Мы хоть раздобыли то, зачем вообще сюда приехали?

Квентин перекатывается на другую сторону постели, чтобы посмотреть содержимое их прикроватной тумбочки. Ровно посередине стоит совершенно безвкусная подарочная корзинка с маленьким шариком на палочке, на котором розовыми буквами написано «ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ». Он открыл один из ящичков и увидел большую, размером с его ладонь, золотую монету, лежащую в коробочке для украшений с витым сердечком на крышке.

— Думаю, да. Но мне кажется, нам не стоит трогать ее, чтобы не дай бог... Я не знаю, можно ли купить дом в состоянии отключки? Или усыновить детей?

— Было бы очень интересно узнать, — сухо отвечает Элиот.

Квентин замечает свой телефон, заряжающийся на столе в другом конце комнаты, и, спотыкаясь, идет проверить его. Старательно избегая встречаться с Элиотом глазами, он осторожно спрашивает:

— Ты не бесишься из-за этого? Знаешь, в списке всех преждевременных вещей, которые ты можешь совершить в отношениях, как мне кажется, свадьба в Вегасе явно находится в первой тройке.

— Я более чем уверен, что никто в этом не виноват. Думаю, мы можем простить себе случайную свадьбу под воздействием магического артефакта. 

Плечи Квентин немного расслабляются. Когда он включает свой телефон, то видит шесть пропущенных от Марго и еще пять — от Джулии. А еще несколько сообщений, в одном из которых написан адрес и номер комнаты, где остановились девушки.

— Нам пора идти, — говорит Квентин, собирая разбросанную по комнате одежду. Он отдает Элиоту его рубашку и брюки, а затем упаковывает монету и кладет ее в свой карман. Выходя, Элиот подхватывает подарочную корзинку, плотоядно улыбаясь на вздернутую бровь Квентина.

Оказывается, что девушки поселились в отеле вниз по улице, поэтому весь их путь — это короткая прогулка и подъем на лифте. Элиот отпускает какой-то комментарий на тему пейзажа вокруг, но это выходит как-то скованно, и Квентин вдруг чувствует себя виноватым, сбитым с толку, как им себя теперь себя вести со всей той ответственностью, которую они взвалили себе на плечи. Насколько ответственен он за то, что случилось. Из них двоих под влиянием магии скорее он втянет Элиота в какую-то романтическую аферу, чем наоборот.

Он настолько зациклился на произошедшем, что и не думает о необходимости рассказать об этом Марго и Джулии, пока они не вваливаются в номер и Джулия не сжимает его в объятьях.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она. Квентин рассеянно кивает.

— Честно говоря, последнее что мы помним... — замолкает он, бросая взгляд на Элиота, не до конца уверенный, на чём обрываются их воспоминания.

— Это то, как уходили из гостиницы, чтобы встретиться с другом друга Джоша, — заканчивает Элиот. — После этого я ничего не помню.

— Но зато мы достали монету, — говорит Квентин, показывая ее, когда вдруг замечает кольцо на пальце и понимает, что этому нужно дать хоть какое-то объяснение, — и случайно поженились в Вегасе.

— Вы что сделали? — Марго изумлённо раскрывает рот и вскакивает на ноги, хватая Элиота за руку, чтобы взглянуть на кольцо. 

— Оно выглядит так дёшево, Элиот, — она с негодованием смотрит на Квентина. — Ты купил ему дешёвое кольцо?

— В этом же вся фишка свадьбы в Вегасе, — успокаивает ее Элиот. — Ну и также мы были под своего рода магическим воздействием. Я более чем уверен, будь мы трезвыми, то бы выбрали друг другу очень дорогие кольца. Правильно, Кью? 

Квентин на мгновение выпадает из реальности.

— Эмм.. Да.

Джулия взяла коробочку из рук Квентина, чтобы повнимательнее взглянуть на ее содержимое. 

— Это определенно то, что мы искали. Я чувствую такую же энергию, которая исходит от других добытых нами артефактов.

— Я чувствую, что я должна уделить больше внимания этому квесту по спасению реальности, но, честно говоря, — отмахивается Марго, — мы спасаем мир практически каждые два месяца. А как часто мои лучшие друзья женятся в Вегасе?

— Надеюсь, что всего однажды, — отвечает Квентин. — Нам стоит вернуться в Брейкбиллс, посмотрим, может, остальные тоже нашли что-нибудь интересное.

\---

Память возвращается к ним урывками. Одним утром Квентин просыпается, и события того вечера в его голове кажутся немного яснее. Короткий взгляд на Элиота дает ему понять: тот тоже что-то вспомнил.

\---

Квентин и Элиот решают пропустить по бокальчику в ожидании какого-то знакомого Джоша, которого тот им подкинул. Они выпивают по одному бокалу каждый, и это все на сегодня.

— Мы просто обязаны надраться, когда найдем ее, — говорит Элиот. — Все пьянки Вегаса в нашем распоряжении после того, как мы еще на один шаг приблизимся к спасению мира. Звучит неплохо.

— И ответственно.

— Вот видишь? Иногда мы учимся на своих ошибках. Например, что мир сложно спасать пьяным.

В этот момент они замечают знакомую Джоша — нервную пожилую женщину с коробочкой для украшений в руке. Кажется, она даже рада избавиться от нее. Когда Квентин открывает коробочку, то видит внутри золотую монету.

Элиот берет ее в руки и пару раз подбрасывает в воздух.

— Определенно волшебная.

— И скорее всего проклятая, — добавляет Квентин, забирая монету у Элиота и возвращая на место.

\---

Элис возвращается из своего мира (про который она говорит только: «одни креветки») с Пенни и Кейди примерно в то же время, когда они — из Вегаса. Джулия и Элис немедленно принимается исследовать монетку, оставляя всех остальных ломать мозги над тем, что случилось с Квентином и Элиотом. Со стороны отношения девушек кажутся странными. О чем Квентин и говорит Элиоту, но тот только смеется в ответ.

— Ох, Кью, — треплет его по макушке Элиот. — Они явно не просто друзья.

— Они ладят, они определенно...

— Не-а, — качает головой Элиот. — Они не друзья.

Квентин щурится, наблюдая за тем, как ладони Элис и Джулии зависли над ключом и с кончиков их пальцев сыпятся искры. Они стоят близко друг другу пока работают, их едва ли разделяет больше пары дюймов, и Элис ловит Джулию за руку, когда заклинание той начинает выходит из-под контроля.

— О! — доходит до Квентина в тот же момент, когда Джулия вскрикивает:

— Черт возьми!

— Все в порядке, Джулс, сейчас с этим что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит ей Элис. 

Она закрывает коробку крышкой, и они обе направляются к дивану, чтобы присоединиться к Квентину и Элиоту. Квентин бросает взгляд на Элиота, который усмехается, намеренно избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Итак, — Джулия хлопает в ладоши, — Это магическая монетка.

Квентин и Элиот ждут продолжения, но Джулия только вздыхает.

— Простите, это буквально все, что нам пока известно. Джош сказал, что она якобы наполнена магией любви, но...ничего такого в ней нет. Из всех проклятых объектов она кажется довольно безобидной. Быстродействующей и сильной, да, но не опасной. И надо сказать, это хороший знак, учитывая, что нам придется долго с ней повозиться, пока не придумаем, как связать части заклинания воедино. 

— Я рад, что мы проснулись женатыми, а не в крови младенцев, — говорит Элиот, улыбаясь Квентину.

— Да уж, это мы уже проходили.

\---

Поначалу они просто проигрывают огромное количество денег, которые Квентин продолжает красть из банкомата, пока Элиот стоит на стреме. Квентин собирается поиграть в покер с профессионалами, и они оба почему-то уверены, что он выиграет. Каждый раз, когда им не везет, все словно откатывается назад, как будто этого никогда и не было, и они снова бегут к банкомату. В какой-то момент охранник начинает подозревать, что они как-то жульничают, не особо однако понимая, как именно, и выпинывает их оттуда.

На улице они шатаясь идут по тротуару, как будто пьяные от происходящего, в полной мере испытывая влияние монетки. 

— Эй, мы же в Вегасе, — говорит Квентин так, словно только что это понял. — Мы должны пожениться. Как думаешь?

— О боже, да ты прав, — смотрит на него Элиот. — Мы были вместе 50 лет, тебе уже давно пора сделать из меня честного человека.

\---

— Магия монетки избавляет от концепции последствий, — говорит однажды Джулия, когда они с Квентином остаются в коттедже вдвоем. — Так, если тебе все еще интересно. Мы еще раз решили взглянуть на нее, и Элис придумала такое крутое заклинание.. Короче, то, что вы сделали, вы сделали бы и так, если бы считали, что вам за это ничего не будет.

\---

— Ты знаешь, на Земле должно быть как в Филлори, — говорит Элиот, практически повисая на Квентине, пока они стоят в очереди. — У каждого должен быть и муж, и жена. Я женюсь на тебе и Марго... О, нам нужно будет позвонить Марго! Когда мы закончим. Она решит, что это моя лучшая идея.

— А разве ты все еще формально не женат на Фэн? — спрашивает Квентин.

— Да, но то в Филлори. Представь, что ты мог бы жениться на двух людях в каждом мире? На ком бы ты еще женился?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Квентин. — Больше двух, и все так усложняется...

\---

— Ты что серьезно сказал, что женился бы на мне и на Марго? — спрашивает Квентин, уставившись в потолок. Короткий дневной сон принёс ему новый кусочек воспоминаний.

— Угу, но не говори ей, — отвечает Элиот. — Она расстроится, потому что ей предписано выйти замуж по расчету ради какого-то альянса для Филлори.

\---

— У вас есть клятвы? — спрашивает священник, неодобрительно косясь на них.

— Эм... — хмурится Квентин. — Я не...

Элиот прочищает горло и берёт руки Квентина в свои. 

— Квентин Колдуотер. Я определенно плох в этом и слишком пьян от всей магии той монетки, но ты заслуживаешь клятвы. Итак, первое, что приходит в голову — это то, как я влюбился в тебя еще в день нашей встречи, и тогда я даже не мог предположить, что ты не гетеро, тем более, что ты влюбишься в меня, но я очень рад, что это так. Ты практически разорвал весь мир на части, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, оставаясь рядом, даже когда я был одержим Монстром, — он поворачивается к священнику. — Это не фигура речи, там правда был монстр, расхаживаюший в моем теле, убивая людей направо и налево. И Кью никогда не бросал меня.

— Это также все прозвучит крайне глупо, но безумно романтично, — он поворачивается к Квентину, смотря в его глаза, которые заволокли слезы. Поэтому. Вот он я, стою перед тобой и говорю, что тоже никогда не оставлю тебя. На ближайшие как минимум пятьдесят лет, ну или меньше, учитывая постоянные концы света.

— Элиот… эм... Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что сказать, — смеется он. — Я люблю тебя? Я люблю тебя. Наша жизнь по большей части бессмысленна, но почему-то, когда дело касается тебя, все переворачивается с ног на голову. И я правда, правда хочу взять тебя в мужья прямо сейчас, пока мы не пришли в себя, поэтому..

Он подается вперед, притягивая Элиота за рубашку, и целует его. Краем уха он слышит, как священник бубнит что-то официальное, но он слишком занят, чтобы вслушиваться.

\---

Элиот слегка толкает его локтем в бок, выдергивая из сна:

— Хэй, ты тоже все теперь помнишь?

— Ага, — отвечает Квентин, зевая. — А ты?

Элиот кивает.

— Мы определенно были под кайфом, но клятвы вышли очаровательными. «Я-без-последствий» просто так взял и признал, насколько сексуальным мне кажется это твое «порву весь мир на части ради тебя», да?

\---

Спустя месяц — потеряв всего два мира в процессе (ни один из которых не Филлори и не Земля, так что можно считать это победой) — лишь один шаг отделяет их от успешного спасения Вселенной. Они собрали все артефакты, так что оставалось лишь найти того, кто произнесет заклинание, и отыскать нужный фонтан в Междумирье, чтобы запустить цепную реакцию, которая очистит все остальные миры от вируса.

Сейчас же им нужно решить, кто из них будет читать заклинание, если это вообще будет один из них. И по мнению Пенни и Квентина, этим кем-то должна быть точно не Джулия, столь рьяно рвущаяся на амбразуру.

Уютно устроившись в объятьях Элиота на диване и закинув руку ему на плечо, Квентин активно участвует в споре. Раздражаясь все больше от мысли, что Джулии придется остаться один на один с заклинанием, он вдруг чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Элиота.

— Это наш единственный вариант, — говорит Элис. — Мне жаль, Кью, но если Джулия считает, что справится, я думаю, нам стоит попробовать. Я верю в нее.

— Мы еще даже не там, — прерывает Элиот этот нескончаемый поток, не сводя глаз с Квентина. — Как уже заметил мой муж, сначала нам нужно найти фонтан, и только потом...

Внимание всех собравшихся вдруг резко обращается к ним, и Квентин, конечно, пытается выдержать пытливый взгляд Джулии, но сдается и поворачивается к Элиоту, который, казалось, этого даже не замечает.

— Мы, конечно, говорили о том, что нам надо бы его аннулировать, но все было так запутано в последнее время, да еще все это связано с магией, — напоминает им Элиот, — так что нет ни единого шанса доказать, что мы были пьяны. Все, с кем мы разговаривали, предлагали развод, и я не собираюсь разводиться с Квентином.

— Подожди, ты собираешься оставить все как есть? — спрашивает Марго, распахнув глаза от удивления. — Ой, да заткнись ты. Эл, я планировала твой мальчишник так, как большинство девчонок планируют свою свадьбу. Ты просто не можешь позволить этой секс-смагиченной свадьбе в Лас Вегасе таковой и остаться.

Однако на протяжении всего этого обличительного монолога она улыбалась. 

— Но я так понимаю, что мою речь шафера придется отложить до того момента, когда, лет через десять, вы соберетесь подтвердить свои клятвы. Если мы, конечно, доживем до этого.

\---

Они в очередной раз спасли мир, и даже удивительно, все были в порядке. А пока они ждали очередного апокалипсиса, почему бы и не насладиться обычной жизнью?

Квентин держит Элиота за руку, пока они идут через всю территорию Брейкбиллс на обычные занятия, ну так, ради разнообразия. Квентин замедляется, а потом и вовсе останавливается, вставая к Элиоту лицом.

— Я знаю, что все это было странно, — говорит он. — Но с нами постоянно происходит что-то подобное, да?

Элиот поворачивает голову в ожидании того, что за этим последует.

— И как сказала Джулс, магия монетки только отбирает у людей концепцию последствий, поэтому все, что мы сделали, это лишь то, чего бы нам подсознательно хотелось. И да, это, конечно, не так, как поступают люди во взрослых отношениях, но... То, что я пытаюсь, сказать — это то, что мне плевать, что нам было некогда аннулировать брак. И честно говоря, мне даже плевать на то, что это вообще так случилось. Когда бы иначе мы дошли бы до этого?

— Я тоже рад, что это случилось, — просто отвечает Элиот, разом сводя всю отрепетированную речь Квентина на нет, а потом снова берет его за руку и тянет за собой, продолжая их путь.

— То есть, когда ты при всех назвал меня своим мужем, то просто выпендривался, так?

— Джулия и Элис слишком возгордились тем, что вместе дольше, чем все ставили. А я уже проиграл 50 долларов, и не собираюсь терять наш статус звездной парочки. 

Квентин смеется.

Они поспешили, и скорее всего еще много раз облажаются, ведь переход к браку у них был явно не плавный. Но когда они вообще к чему-нибудь плавно переходили? Когда Квентин смотрит на Элиота, идущего рядом с ним, он счастлив. 

А со всеми проблемами они будут разбираться по мере их появления.


End file.
